candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Overloadxyz/Theories and Predictions
These are theories and predictions that fans have about Candy Crush Saga. Some theories turn out to be true, some don't, and some have yet to be confirmed. Confirmed theories/predictions *The end of Flash version: In September 2017, a preview of Episode 189 was revealed. In it, Tiffi seemed to be going to another world through a portal. Many fans thought it would be the end of the game on Flash version, since Flash version was being phased out on all of King's games around the same time. This was confirmed on the released date of said episode, but the game continues on HTML5 version. *Magic Mixer: The magic mixer (known as Evil Spawner at the time) was supposed to be released in Episode 64 but was removed. Since it still existed in the game's files, people thought it would be released in a later episode. This was confirmed in October 2015 when a sneak preview of level 1326 was revealed which showed the magic mixer, it was officially released in Episode 90. *Bobber: Similarly, the bobber appeared in the first version of Episode 123's story, only for the story in said episode to be changed. Since the magic mixer was temporarily removed and appeared in a later episode, many people thought the same thing would happen with the bobber. This was confirmed when Episode 162 was released and introduced the bobber. *More candy cannons: Until October 2016, candy cannons could only spawn ingredients, licorice swirls, candy bombs and sugar keys. In some levels, mystery candies would sometimes spawn in a specific part of the board. This led people to believe that a new candy cannon may be released and was confirmed when Episode 137 was released and introduced mystery candy cannons and lucky candy cannons. *More orders: Since the release of Episode 98, more orders were introduced. However, there were still plenty of elements which had never been required as part of the order, leading people to think that more orders wold eventually be introduced. This was confirmed when level 3000 was leaked and it was revealed that jelly fish would be required as part of the order, starting with this level. Unconfirmed theories/predictions *Jelly color levels: One version of a mobile exclusive event (which ended soon after it was first released) showcased jelly color levels, which were never seen again afterwards. Many people think they were removed because of their difficulty, although this hasn't been officially confirmed. *Extra moves candy: Following the removal of timed levels and the appearance of a new candy in the files, people thought that the extra moves candy would be introduced sometime later to replace extra time candies. However, this candy has yet to be introduced, although it is still in the game's files with the code number 084. Disproved theories/predictions *The return of Dreamworld: Since the last episode of Dreamworld was released in May 2015, some fans were wondering if new levels would eventually be made. This was disproved in May 2017 when Dreamworld was removed entirely. *Level 1000 as the last level: Before a preview of Episode 68 (the episode containing level 1000) was revealed, some people thought that it would be the last level of the game, due to its round number. This was disproved when said episode was revealed and it wasn't the last one. Category:Blog posts